


Take Me When You Wanna (Leave Me Here to Die)

by orphan_account



Series: false sense of hope (captives come home) [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: 100 kinks, Anal Sex, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cages, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Objectification, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Abuse, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 03:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The guard doesn’t bring Link to his old room, however, but to a newer, bigger one - one with a cage in the corner. The guard drags Link over, tossing him in and locking the doors to both the cage and the room. Link is shrouded in darkness, not for the first time.





	Take Me When You Wanna (Leave Me Here to Die)

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Locked in a Cage  
> Title from Boy Toy by Yesterday  
> 

The guard doesn’t bring Link to his old room, however, but to a newer, bigger one - one with a cage in the corner. The guard drags Link over, tossing him in and locking the doors to both the cage and the room. Link is shrouded in darkness, not for the first time.

Time never exists when he’s in the dungeons, but Link is certain he hasn’t been there long before the door to the room opens again. “Do you think me a fool, boy?” Ganon’s voice rings out through the room. “Do you think I would have let you out there if I had known you were the whore of Hyrule? How much shame you would bring upon us, our  _ family _ if the kingdom knew?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry-” Link signs frantically.

“Words, boy,” Ganon demands, frustrated.

“I’m s-sorry,” Link gasps out, damaged vocal cords sore from disuse.

Ganon grabs Link’s chin through the bars of the cage. “Are you, truly?” Ganon slaps him. “Did you sleep with the good prince, boy? Did he satisfy you?”

“Ye-yes, sir,” Link says softly. Ganon slaps him again. 

“So you truly are a whore.” Ganon lets go of Link’s face. “Strip.”

Link scrambles to obey, pulling off his tunic, his boots and leggings, his underwear. He kneels on instinct, the way Ganon has trained him to. The sight of him kneeling, naked, earns him a  _ good boy, _ but the praise is short lived as Ganon pulls his hair, dragging him closer to the bars and pulling his face partially through. 

Ganon pulls his cock out of his trousers, tapping it on Link’s face. “I am the  _ only  _ one you are allowed to ask for pleasure, boy. I own you.” He feeds his cock to Link, nearly choking him right away. “Suck.”

Link obeys, letting Ganon fuck his mouth. He goes pliant, cheeks pressed against the bars of the cage he’s in, Ganon’s thick cock in his throat. Link moans around it, doing his best to use his tongue. Ganon doesn’t pleasure Link often, but when he does, he’s rough, taking out pent up anger on him while being ever so gentle with Zelda. Ganon pulls out with a wet pop before unlocking the cage. He yanks Link out of it by his throat, squeezing for good measure.

Ganon manipulates Link’s small body until he’s leaning against the bars, ass out. Ganon slaps it, hard. “Who does this belong to?” he demands.

“You, s-sir,” Link rasps.

Ganon slaps his ass again, harder. “I said, who does this belong to?”

“Y-you, sir!” Link shouts as best as he can, throat on fire.

“Damn right,” Ganon replies, spreading Link’s cheeks and pushing his cock in. Link groans, the stretch too much and the lubrication from the quick, sloppy blowjob not enough. Ganon doesn’t pay him any mind, though, simply continuing to push in until he bottoms out, groaning with pleasure at Link’s tight heat.

“Such a little whore that you hardly need anything to take me,” Ganon comments, slowly rocking his hips. The tip of his cock presses against that spot inside Link every time, punching little gasps from the Hylian. “You are lucky to have me.” He speeds up his thrusts and Link’s knees nearly give out. Ganon spanks him once more. “Keep your ass up,” he orders. “Nobody else would want such used goods like you,” Ganon continues. “If anything, you’re just a little toy, a means to an end.”

And with that, Ganon stops talking, grabs Link’s hips hard enough to bruise, and fucks into him as hard and fast as he can. It hits Link then - he is just a means to an end. This is just part of his punishment, being a toy for his master to use.

Ganon finishes quickly before shoving Link off of him and back into the cage. “Give me your clothes, boy,” he orders, and Link hurries to gather up the small pile and hand them to him. Ganon shuts and locks the cage. “I’ll send someone to fetch you in the morning.”

“Yes sir,” Link whispers, and then Ganon’s gone. Link curls up in the corner of the cage, drifting off to sleep with his own cock still hard, no permission to finish, and Ganon’s spend leaking from his hole.


End file.
